James
by Toasty Goodness
Summary: "Tommy Speck sat in a café in New York. Speck, not Gnosis, not for a few hours at least, just Speck." Tommy meets a guy called James. Yeah, I suck at Summaries, just read, okay? I promise it's better than it sounds -hopefully.


**AN: Written for those (including myself) who were tired of the lack of Hedwig & The Angry Inch fanfiction. It has a few homosexual themes- I guess. But if you have a problem with that, than why on earth would you be reading fanfiction about a transsexual? Also, this is actually my first relatively serious ff story, so excuse if it's not up to your tastes:D Enjoy!**

Tommy Speck sat in a café in New York. Speck, not Gnosis, not for a few hours at least, just Speck. It had been a week since he had re-united with Hedwig, had a near, near fatal crash into a car and finally said goodbye to her, he was still thinking about wether what he had done was good or bad.

It was raining heavily outside, despite the fact it was late August, but Tommy sat it the café booth, sipping his coffee in his warm trench coat. He hoped to God that none of his fans would recognize him, or worse, a news reporter. Someone asking him about his past events with Hedwig was the last thing he needed right now.

It was Tommy Gnosis who had made a complete fool of himself, who had the brief unification with his ex-lover, who CD sales had slumped, who had watched helplessly as she rose to fame, the fame that was rightly hers, as much Tommy had disagreed, he knew deep down that it was true. The "rock icon" was gone; it was now just Tommy Gnosis- the musically-naïve boy. It was Tommy Speck who offered refuge from the flashing camera lights, the screaming fans, the masses of fan mail, or more recently, hate mail.

A young man walked through the doors of the café, soaking wet. Tommy watched as he walked up towards him. "Do you mind if I sit here? Every other booth is full."

Tommy knew this was a lie, it was relatively quiet in the small café, and he could see at least three booths empty. But nevertheless, he let the man sit across from him.

Drops of water fell from the man's face and hair. His face was relatively androgynous, a slim, pale face, long brown hair, large hazel eyes with dark rings under them, arched eyebrows, big lips, long neck and long nose. There was an awkward silence between them for a few moments, as the men looked at each other, both intrigued with the man sitting across them.

"So- uh… What's your name?"

_Quick! Make something up!_ Tommy thought.

"Uh- Steven"

"James. Dozo yoroshiku"

"Huh?"

"It's Japanese for 'pleased to meet you'"

"Oh, well, dozo yoroshiku to you too"

James and Tommy smiled at each other and shook hands. As their smiles slowly faded, James reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out an issue of _Uncut_ magazine. On the front, Tommy could see his name in bold letters in the corner of the page, his stomach lurched. Underneath is name he read the words _Song theft, car crash and slumped sales… What will become of Gnosis? Pg. 24_

A waitress came towards the two men, holding a pen and a notepad. "Can I get you two anything?" She asked, batting her eyelashes towards James' direction, who was immersed in his magazine

"Strong black, please. And a few chocolate biscuits."

"I'll have the same." Said Tommy. The waitress looked at Tommy strangely.

"You know, you look a lot like that To- Oh never mind, forget it." The waitress took Tommy's empty cup off the table and left both of them alone. Tommy breathed a sigh of relief.

_Way too close!_

James looked up from his magazine. "Heard what happened to that Gnosis fellow?"

_Fuck!_

"Uh, no…"

"Seriously? It's been all over the news for a whole week!" James exclaimed.

Tommy laughed weakly. "Well, that's me. I may as well live under a rock."

James laughed. "Well apparently, he stole all his songs off some tranny, then she stalked him all around the US, then they met up again in a car, then they crashed, and now he _still_ won't admit to song theft. What a fucking prick!"

Tommy laughed and put on a fake smile, though inside he felt sick. He tried, inconspicuously, to shrink into his seat.

"Guess you're not a big fan of him, then?" Tommy asked.

"Can't stand him. He has good songs, but his voice is so _whiny!_ And the songs aren't even his! "Rock icon" my arse!"

Tommy felt worse._ No, Tommy Gnosis is another person. Gnosis is the fucking prick. I'm just Tommy Speck, plain old Speck_. He tried to comfort himself, but he still felt so horrible.

"Speaking of Tommy Gnosis. You look a lot like him! No offence, of course. Even though I don't like his songs, I have to admit- I'd root him, given the chance."

Tommy perked up at the sound of that idea, but tried to hide it. "Yeah, a lot of people say I look like him." He lied.

"Except for your nose, your noses look completely different."

Tommy smiled, his fear now gone. The waitress reappeared with their drinks and biscuits. They sat quietly, sipping their coffee.

"So Steven, what brings you here?"

"Uh-Just relaxing, you?"

"I've just come here for a few days to see my sister and I had a bit of jet lag- thought some coffee might do me good."

"Where do you come from?"

"California."  
>"You're a bit pale for a Californian" Tommy smiled.<p>

"The miracles of sunscreen!" James laughed.

For hours, James and Tommy talked about themselves. Where they were from, how they got here, and where they planned on going in life. James told the story about how he was kicked out of his house after coming out of the closet to his parents when he was only 16. Tommy told the story of how he had met the most brilliant person, but had thrown it all away- not the complete truth, he thought, but truthful enough.

James quickly gulped down the last of his coffee and looked outside. "The rain's gone," he muttered quietly. He stood up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked.

"I think it's time for me to get a taxi to my sister's."

"Will I see you again?" Tommy asked- hoping the answer would rhyme with "mess."

"I hope so." James smiled, which Tommy returned. James turned towards the door of the café and walked a few steps, before turning around and walking back to Tommy.

"By the way, what's your last name, Steven?"

"Speck."

Then, James did the un-expected; he bent over towards Tommy and kissed him right on the lips. All too son, James drew back again.

"Steven Speck," he whispered. "That's a nice name. Dozo yoroshiku."

James walked out of the café in confidence. Leaving Tommy Speck blushing in his seat.

"Dozo yoroshiku." Tommy whispered.

**AN: So there you go! I'm still wondering if it's going to be a one-shot or not.. R&R:D**


End file.
